the soldiers four
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: sequel to the chosen ones
1. Chapter 1

the soldiers four

chapter one: the aftermath

it had been three weeks since the death of moonfire boyfriend to a now pregnant mikayla a.k.a dark shaman was alone to raiase their child by her self and in that time a memorial service held been held in the honor of moonfire and dark shaman had been supported by her family but to everyone's surprise was how beast boy was cool with his little girl being pregnant his saying he wanted to be happy knowing that his daughter is happy that at least moonfire has child cause he knew that moonfire was the one for dark shaman. while this was going down they also found out that she was two months along.

" dark shaman please come out it's been three weeks sweetie and it's not good for the baby to be under stress." nightwing stated as he tried to get his niece out of her room

" no i can't get over the fact that he is gone." dark shaman cried through teary eyes

" thats it can i come in at least ?" nightwing asked as he opened the door to her room

" yes." she answered

nightwing walked and sat on her bed and held her in his arms attempting to comfort her as he looked around noting that everything was still clean as whistle

" dark shaman i know you loved moonfire with all your heart but you need to move on because if love some very they will come back like your mother did when trigon came back to earth and we thought we lost her forever but in the she came back to us with the help of your father and the rest of her friends." nightwing stated

" you sure moonfire will come back to me." dark shaman asked

" postive now come everyone is waiting to see so lets go." nightwing stated as he picked up darkshaman and gave her piggy back ride to the living room where they we greeted by everyone including the king and queen of tamaran.

" so this the mother of moonfire's child?" the king of tamaran asked ( starfire's dad)

" yes dad this is dark shaman moonfire's girlfriend who is two months along in her pregnancy." starfire answered

" ha gloriuos to know that my adopted son found to love finally." the king stated

" adopted son ?" starfire asked

" yeah took the lad in when was ten and made a soldier out of after he tried to pick pocket me so instead of sending him to prison for a week are two i made him a soldiers and my right hand man." the king explained

" so that explains why you disappeared for hours at a time" starfire said

" now lets do what you earth do best and party." the king said as he pulled out several case of sodypop

after a few hours of partying dark shaman fell asleep knowing that moonfire was living on through their child. over the cousr of her pregnancy everything was going smooth up until the six month mark where she wanted to find out what she was having cause for the first five she didn't have an ultrasound cause she wanted the gender to be a surprise but due to her parents insisting to at least get a checkup to make sure the baby was healthy so went the next day.

" ms. logan dr strange will see you room one." the nurse called to dark shaman

a few minutes later

" so i see you are expecting even though you are sixteen but first where is your boyfriend?" dr strange asked and stated

" he died four months he didn't know i was pregnant at the time." she answered

" my condolences then now shall we see what you are having then?" he asked

" yes and thank you." dark shaman said

" ok be warn this gel is cold." he said as squirted the gel on her swollen stomach she shivered

" hmm um i don't know how say this but." he said after looking at the screen for few minutes and moving the wand around

" what is it doc is there something wrong with my baby?" she asked in a scared tone

" no its that there is more then one baby there are four and by the looks of it there are three girls and one boy congrats." he confirmed

" i'm having quintuplets.?" she asked in a releifed tone

" yes." he answered

" so at least moonfire got to have a daught and a son." she said as she teared up a the thought

" yes he did."

soon dark shamans due date came close. of course the titans were still getting over the fact there was to be four new heros born.

" so have you named them yet honey." raven asked her daughter while sat peeling potatoes for dinner that night.

" yes but they are secret." she said

" ahh please tell your mom."

" actually mom i need to get to the hospital." she said as she grabed her stomach in pain

" why?" raven asked

" cause my water just broke."

" oh." raven said.  
>(scene too graphic)<p>

after twenty hours of labor and one hand broken ( tech) later

" so honey what their names." raven asked

picking up the first girl born " hera" who looked like her mother

"her sister here who is the second oldest is artemis." dark shaman said as she sat her first two daughters back in to their cribs

picking up her third daughter and only son

" my third daughter in aphrodite and my baby boy here is apollo." ( atremis looks like her mom, aphrodite is a mix of both parents while apollo looks like his dad.)

she placed her kids back into their cribs and a few minutes later the king of tamaran came foreward to convey a blessing

" may they be together always and be pure of heart and strong .

a few days later the kids came home with mother . 


	2. Chapter 2

the soldiers four

chapter two: ten years

it had been ten years since the birth of the quintuplets and that time ravens other four daughters gotten married and had kids of their own included tech and gaia who were married and were expecting twin girls. so much had happen to the soldiers four such as the girls discovering that had powers and their brother did notbut it turns out he had a knack for science and a photographic memory for who knew nightwings fighting style by just watching and used that his advantage. but the only thing that hadn't changed was the fact that dark shaman never married she made it known that she is staying single for the people in her life are kids aand the titans and her own family.

today was quiet for today was the quintuplets birthday and as a treat nightwing rented the city park as personal playground for the kids and was and to dark shaman nothing could makes this day more perfect for her for she had a surprise for precious ones. soon after a few hours the family was ready to go party.

" yo cyborg you want to toss the old pig skin." apollo yelled as he held an old foot in the air.

" you bet but lets let everyone play boys verse girls even number." cyborg said

" yeah even better." apollo exclaimed soon everyone was having fun when this portal opened to reveal someone stepping only to faint as soon as he stepped out

eveyone rushed over just as he was regaining conciousnes beast boy was helping him when beast boy stared at him like seen a ghost. dark shaman getting and stifled back sob as she thought it was moonfire.

" moonfire?" she asked

" no i'm not moonfire you should know that mom urgh my head" the stranger anwsered

" what do mean mom?" she asked

" i'll just get to the point i am apollo from thirty years in the future and am the guardian of time due being sucked in the event horizen of a wormhole during an experiment on time travel gone. and if you don't believe me here is proof." he said as he lefted his lab coat and black t shirt to reavel a cresent shaped oon birth mark on his stil being doubtful went over to ten year old apollo exposed his back and sure enough same birth mark

" so do want to listen on how i got the powers of time." he asked

" yes but first what is up with your arm apollo?" dark shaman asked

" i will explain in the tale but first my name is now timewalker and seond a present for you mom and cyborg." he said as he snapped his fingers creating a time vortex and stepped out tamaranian wearing a mask.

" first cyborg here is a battery to replace the one you are using because i found a way to make a battery that doesn't need to be replaced when it burns out and it can be recharged just like any old battery and before you say anything besides thank you it is compatable with your system." he stated

" thank you timewalker." cyborg stated as grabed the battery.

" no problem and now mom your present."he said and gestured for the stranger to remove his mask

the stranger removed his masked to reveal twenty six year old moonfire

" ( gasp) moonfire is that you?" dark shaman asked

" yes my knurfka it is m- ." he said before dark shaman tackled him to the ground

" mom who is that you are hugging? hear asked

" kids this your father who thought was dead but isn't and i don't know how he is alive." she said

" well i can explain that if you let me ." timewalker

"oh please continue." dark shaman

" ok gather around here is my tale." he said 


	3. Chapter 3

the soldiers four

chapter three: the tale of time ( whole chapter is timewalkers tale.)

" you see at the age of sixteen i had commpleted college and was given a job at star labs to help out as an asistiant to the head scientist but after six months i was promted to head scientist and was allowed my lab for my experiment on time travel after three months of failure my team and i finally got it to work or so we thought. it turned out instead of a time vortex we created a worm and we thought it was stable but after few minutes i noticed objects being pulled into the wormhole thats when i noticed that the machine was malfunctioning. so i yelled at everyone to leave while stayed behind to try and shut the machine down but i got pulled through and into the event horizon of the wormhole i helped creat but i noticed i wasn't alone for it turned not only had i created a wormhole but contacted a being that looked like a dragon .

" who are you and are going to kill me? i asked

" apollo i am not going to kill you and who you ask i am quayzar the guardian of time." the entity answered

" what do you want and how do you know my name?" i asked

" simple i have watching you to see if you are the one to replace me as the new guardian of time." quayzar stated

" why?" i asked

" cause my time as an immortal is and i sought an heir who would replace me and you powers of time control and manipulation have waken due to accident now due you accept this role?" quayzar asked

" yes but due i have to look like a dragon?" i asked and replied at the same time

" no but in orde for to have this position i take left arm and replace it with my own an give you the wings of a dragon which you can hide when you leave the time votrex and you can due anything to the time line it won't mess it up but you must not go back to the day of your accident understand?" quayzar asked.

" yes." i said but as soon as i said that i saw m left arm disapper and was replaced with a black dragon arm and behind me appeared teo enormous black wing of a dragon but when i looked up quayzar was gone and then i got an idea i went back to my lab a day before the accident and got the battery for cyborg and as left i noticed in the i looked like dad if he was twenty one and that gave me and idea i went to past stole a bomb and went to the dad died and before the ship was to blow i grbbed dad and replaced him with the bomb and explained what was going so i came with the plan that led us to the future.

end of flashback

" so you see that is everything and by the way i am staying permantly cause there is nothing wrong in time right now and if people ask i am moonfires twin brother but sufffered and accident at the age of six and it costed me my powers but through a mutation of my genes gained the ability to time travel and time manipulation ok?" timewalker explained when he finished his tale

" sure timewalker welcome to the titans." nightwing said as he held out his hand to timewalker

" this is going to rock." timewalker said as he shook nightwing's hand 


	4. Chapter 4

the soldiers four

chapter four : the crucible?

it had been one year since moon fire was brought back due to the future version of apollo who went the name timewalker and to the human name tom lance. in the that year moonfire and dark shaman got married and were expecting twin sons who they named zeus and hades and according to timewalker zeus has the power to create seismic waves and hades had the power of basically green lantern except he didn't need a ring of power so he goes on to speak the oath and become the new green lantern of earth. he also told them that he himself knew the green lantern oath without being the green lantern of earth.

" how do you know the oath only green lanterns know the oath." cyborg asked

" easy i know it cause i time traveled to when the guardians wrote it and i can speak it for you all." timewalker suggested/answered

" ok prove to hal jordan who is standing behind you."

" ok." timewalker said as stepped forward

" in brightest day and blackest night no evil shall escape my sight those who worship evils might beware my power green lanterns light." " shiboom." timewalker said

" ok i'm conviced but on the other hand what beings you to titans tower hal?" cyborg asked

" easy i need to find out what timewalker here knows the crucible." hal explained

" why whats going on in the crucible?" timewalker asked

" something is trying to escape the door keeper has gone silent." hal explained

" hold whats going on first whats and who is trying to escape and what does this have to with my son."

" let start from the begining the crucible was built to contain one prisoner and said prisoner tried to end all left on earth during the medevil times to astronomers it appears to be a region of dark matter but to me and any green lantern we see prison and the door keeper is death herself my girlfriend."

" ok but who built the crucible and who is the prisoner and you are dating death." dark shaman asked

"who built the crucible that would be me and said prisoner is the witch morganna le fey and yes mom i am dating death but she is more than girlfriend she is my fiance'." he answered

" fiance' how come she watching the crucible and not with you?" dark shaman asked

" well for one see isn't really the door keeper thats her brother and she was making sure everything was alright when they both went dark an hour ago." timewalker said

" hal"

" yes ring?" hal asked his ring

" morganna le fey escaped."

" thanks ring. guys we got a problem she escaped but don't timewalker death is fine according to her brother both just banged up and are the watch tower getting fixed up as speak." hal stated

" ok morganna escaped the there is one place she is going to go to." timewalker

" where is that son?" moonfire asked

" that is to answer your question dad is the forge of creation." he answered 


	5. Chapter 5

the soldiers four

chapter five : the crucible part two ( journey to the forge of creation)

" what is the forge of creation?" hal asked confused sine he knew that the universe was split up into three thousand six hundred sectors " that ain't any where in the universe."

" i know its not because its not in this universe because i hide it so nobody would use its power for evil." timewalker answered

" what you mean this universe? and you still haven't explained what the forge of creation is." beast queen stated

" first there are more universes beyond this one hence the multiverse theory and second the forge of creation is where new universes,stars, and spacely object are created so in order for a universe not to be corrupted and made evil i hide the entire planet that is the forge of creation and yes its an entire planet but that doesn't i hide it so it won't be corrupted and created map the map of heros to show the holder worthy enough to hold the map to the location and only one person knows the way to the forge without the map and that is person is me but somehow morganna must of read my mind to get the location." timewalker explained

"what would she want with the forge timewalker?" his aunt nightress asked

" three possibilites first and most likey is to gain immortality second and possible likey is untold power and the third and most unlikey is to bring back her husband balthazar which the forge can do thats bringing the dead back to life."

" she was married?" dark seductress asked in disbelief

" yes and the death of her husband is what cause her to turn evil." timewalker answered

" ok now that is settled how due stop her." nightwing asked

" easy everyone of us go to the forge of creation except me as in ten year old me because if he went he will slip into a coma for six months. sorry apollo." timewalker explained

" who is going to watch him while we are gone." dark shaman asked

" that simple great grampa trigon and great gramma Arella can they had been wanting to spend time with me since i was five." timewalker

" ok but how are we going to get there the t ship is to small for the twenty one of us." dark enchantress asked

" well give me a sec." timewalker said as time traveled to future

" ok i'm back look outside for we can take my t ship." timewalker said s returned from the future

every body looked outside but were confused because his t ship looked like a normal plane but black with flat bottom and the wings were near the back.

" um timewalker you have us confused you said t ship not normal plane." sonja said ( daughter of nightwing and starfire)

" yeah man what gives?" droid asked ( son of cyborg and bumblebee but got into a car wreck and cyborg fixed him up with cybernetic limb but only on his entire left arm half his right arm ( elbow down), left half of torso , both legs and the left half of his face currently married to dark seductress and are expecting a baby she is two months along.)

" whoa first don't you ever call the black chariot a normal plane cousin and second she is way faster than a "normal" plane she exceeds the speed of light and she is bulit to accomidate thirty people and she is equipped for long space flights meaning she a fucking fast flying house and she has future weapons meaning in this time period she is deadly so she is not a normal plane." timewalker explained

" but is she capable of going deep space?" hal asked

" yes now if we want to go we best leave and don't trigon and arella are on their where here the will be here in two minutes so apollo will be fine." timewalker said

after he said that he teleported everyone on to the black chariot.

" whoa your were right it is like a normal house." sonja said

" told ou but there is one problem the journey through time seemed to knock out the entertainment system so not movies but don't worry once we are in space and into hyber space we will think up of something to past the ten hour trip and yes ten hours but with my powers shorten it to five hours which i will so now everyone take seat. (everyone did and did.) " timewalker said

" cyborg be my copilot please." timewalker said

" ok." cyborg said

soon timewalker and cyborg get the black chariot ready for take off after announcing that the got out of earths orbit timewalker said to cyborg as he was about to press the hyber jump was

" hey cyborg you ready to the multiverse man." timewalker asked

" hell yeah." cyborg answered

" well then all i have to is... ALLON-SY." timewalker said as he pressed the hyber space button was thrown back into his chair soon after they ready to hang out with the rest off the group which they did

" ok we will be there in five hours but to pass the time how about we sing some songs to tell the truth i am quiet the good singer." timewalker stated

" ok mister freddie mercury prove it." moonfire stated

" ok then i will nightwishes while your lips are still red." timewalker and began to sing

"Sweet little words made for silence Not talk Young heart for love Not heartache Dark hair for catching the wind Not to veil the sight of a cold world

Kiss while your lips are still red While he`s still silent Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool Drown into eyes while they`re still blind Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

First day of love never comes back A passionate hour`s never a wasted one The violin, the poet`s hand,  
>Every thawing heart plays your theme with care<p>

Kiss while your lips are still red While he`s still silent Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool Drown into eyes while they`re still blind Love while the night still hides the withering dawn" he sung in high clear amazing voice

soon everyone was singing and five hours past in a quick manner

" hey whats that beeping noise?" raven asked

" where here we arrived at the forge of creation." timewalker answered

everyone went to the bridgde only to see a planet sized female human which held a new universe and standing in front of the forge was morganna holding a bundle of colth but before she could due anything timewalker transported everyone down

" stop morganna there is no way we are letting you gain immortality are untold power." timewalker said

" i am not here for that i am here to save my comatose baby who happens to look just like his father." morganna said as uncovered her baby. 


	6. Chapter 6

the soldiers four

chapter six: the crucible part three ( hals' sacrifice/ birth of the twins)

"wait are telling me that ever since i locked you the crucible you had a kid?" timewalker asked

" yes and his name is david timewalker now get out off the only the forge can save son as long as place him in the very center." morganna said in a sad tone

" morganna you can't just walk in there you will die and not only that but only your son will live due to the price that has to be paid." timewalker stated

" what are you saying timewalker what price?" hal asked

" yeah?" everyone asked

" in order for her son to live her life must be taken because in order for there to be life there has be death thats the real reason why i had to hide the forge so no one will attempt something like that plus someone tried that and it caused the infinite crisis event where almost all of the multiverse was destoryed if it had not been for me we would be here today." timewalker said

" what about my son i want him to live to see sunshine and laugh and play and experince life." morganna said as she started to sob

" i am sorry but i don't want risk it i am truely sorry morganna." timewalker said as he walked up to her

" THATS IT I CAN'T TO SEE THIS RING GO TO AND SELECT A NEW WEARER OF THE AND WHEN YOU DO PLAY EMERGENCY HOLOGRAM PR-1." hal said and when he did the ring imediantly flew of towards earth. then hal ran towards morganna and grabbed her comatose son and took off towards the forge of creation.

" hal what are doing?" timewalker asked

" something you wouldn't do." hal said as he leapt into the center of the new universe soon everyone was rushing towards the forge when they were blasted backed by an explosion of white light and after a few minutes the light disappered and where hal and the baby once stood only floated the baby who at last after a few moments started to cry

" david mommys heres don't worry." morganna said she grabbed her son

" wait where is hal jordan?" beast queen asked

"like i said in order for there to life there has to be death hal jordan sacrificed himself for morganna so her baby can live and morganna i am for at least not trying ." timewalker stated

" its okay as long as david is okay thats all i care about but what about the infinite crisis event?" morganna replied as she held david

" oh that event it happened beause the person that caused was evil as to where hal was good the event wouldn't happen not lets go home." timewalker answered

" but where am going to go i have no where to go?" morganna asked

" simple as soon as we get back to earth you can live with us titans." timewalker asked

" really i can?" morganna asked

" sure we have the room and the nursery for ya?" nightwing answered

" ok then i will." morganna said

" then morganna welcome to the titans." timewalker said as he teleported everyone on to the black chariot

" so everyone buckle up we got a five hour trip to do." timewalker said

" so not going to say hi to your girlfriend first i see how you are." a voice called ot from behind him causing him to turn and when did he saw it was death

" death your alive?" timewalker said as he hugged hie girlfriend

" yes i am but not only that but i am pregnant to."

" you are." timewalker asked

" yes i am timewalker."

" um timewalker who is that." moonfire asked

" everyone this death my girlfriend and also great news to." timwalker answered

" hi death please meet you." dark shaman said

" so son what is this great news?" moonfire asked

" death here is pregnant with my child." timewalker said

" really?" darkshaman

" yes i am." death answered

" will then congrats." moonfire said

"ok but now can we go home." beast boy asked

" about that we have been home this whole i saved time and just transported us home."

four months later

so son i have a question to ask you." dark shaman said

" whats that?" timewalker asked

" how many kids after these two do we have?"

" six but each pregnancy after this one you have are triplet pregnancy so that leaves just two more pregnancie." timewalker answered

" what are me and your father having the greek gods?" she said

" no but you need to name them after the greek gods you know." timewalker said

" why?"she asked

"because each kid after these two will have the powers of the gods so please due that." timewalker

" ok son i will by the way hows death?" she said

"besides four being four months pregnant with twin girls she is alright." timewalker answered

three months

(scene to graphic)

after timewalkers mom breaking his hand due to his dad passing out the time came for the rest of of them to meet zeus and hades.

" o h my gosh they are so cute." death said as see held her boyfriends baby brother

" yes they are." timewalker answered

" and to think in two months we will have are kids." death said as stroked her swollen stomach. 


	7. Chapter 7

the soldiers four

chapter seven: the fatal fight

it had been one months since the birth of zeus and hades had been and eight months since morganna became a titan and so far the new green lantern by the of john stewart was chosen as the new green lantern. and in that timewalker and were deciding on names for the twin girls who were due any day so far they had one bast noami lance and were deciding on an other.

" hanna?" death suggested

" no" timewalker answered

" what about jessie?" death asked

" you know what i like karen whaat do you think death?" timewalker asked

" i like that but what about a middle name?" death said while asking

" i was thinking of nyphm you know karen nyphm lance."timewalker answered

" you know i like it and also i am happy to know that our daughters will grow up with loving parents." death said as she tried snuggle closely towards timewalker but fails to due so due to her swollen a fews minutes of laying on the bed they shared the alarm sounds out signaling trouble. soon everyone was in the living room watch as slade had an army of robots marching down main street.

" al right here is the death you and dark seductress stay here and watch the kids while the rest of us fight slade no questions good. TITANS GO!."  
>nightwing shouted<p>

middle of fight scene

the fight was going well it seem that slade was losing unti one of the robots fire shot at dark shaman

" mom look out!" timewalker shouted as he pushed his mom out of the but only to take the shot himself directly in the chest bbut this was not seen by anyone soon slade disappeared as usual

" is everyone alright?" nightwing asked

" wait where is timewalker?" moonfire asked looking around

" i don't know." dark shaman answered

" well lets find him he has to be here somewhere." nightwing said

after hours of searching and when all seemed lost beast boy shouts he found him

" i found him oh my god call an ambluance come on timewalker wake up." beast boy shouted

" urgh did we win?" timewalker asked

" yay wahoo lets not come in tommorrow and does anybody want shawarma i know excellent shawarma joint nearby." timewalker said before passing out

titans tower

" so when will they be back they been gone for hours i am getting worried." death said as she rubbed her pregnant belly

" don't worry honey timewalker will come back i know my nephew he be alright." dark seductress said reassuringly

" hope you are right." death said

but at the moment raven teleported in to the with a grim look on her face.

" what is mom what happened." dark seductress asked

" there was an accident its timewalker he was shot in the chest." raven said as tears welled up in her eyes

" take me to him now please." death said scared for her boyfriend

" ok but i warn you we don't know know how bad he is." raven as she teleporte them to the hospital ( children included)

hospital

" yes can i help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked death as she walked in

" yes i am looking for tom lance i am his girlfriend what room is he in?" death asked

" room 206 down the hall and first door on your left and congrats what are having?" the said and asked

" thanks and twin girls." death said

" no problem." the nurse said

soon they arrived at the room and saw all these machine hooked up to timewalker and the rest of the titans there.

" what happened?" death asked

" we don't know one minute he is fine and the next we found him under a piece of rubble and making a reference to the avengers and a shot wound to the chest."  
>nightwing answered<p>

" how is he?" death asked

" fine shot wasn't fatal it missed everything vital so he will be fine around two weeks but he is going to be in a coma the whole time." cyborg stated

" thats good and but one thing can someone call the doctor please." death said and asked

" why?" morganna asked

" because my water broke." death said (again scene to graphic)

" after many hours of labor timewalkers twin girls bast noami lance and karen nyphm lance were born and when scanned by cyborg he found out that bast will have control over cats and the abilities of a cat while karen has the ability of an air bender. 


	8. Chapter 8

the soldiers four

chapter eight: titans the musical? ( funny cause it makes fun of timewalker)

soon a month past and everyone was enjoying timewalkers company again escpically death who had been frighten but was happy that her boyfriend was alright but the two people that were happy more than anyone was bast and karen who were happy that their daddy was alright. but on this partiular morning some news wolud cause timewalker to be the laughing stock of the tower beause of a certain talent show.

morning

" so guys the annuel talent show for the justice league is coming up in two months and i was thinking that we could split into groups and compete." nightwing said

" you know what that doesn't seem like a bad idea but who will be in what groups." starfire asked

" well me and death and morganna, and moonfire could be one group and we can do my favorite dance and song the time warp." timewalker.

" ok me, cyborg, and beast boy are one group while raven and starfire due their own solo acts and the your sisters can be in a group while apollo does his own thing."  
>nightwing clarified<p>

" ok but one question who is going to watch the babies." beast queen asked

" didn't think about that lets see." beast boy said

" i do it for its been a while sis." a voice answered that caused them to turn towards the door of the living

" DARK ONE! what are you doing here." dark enchantress said in awe as her boyfriend of ten years stood in the door way

" thats right deary i am here to baby sit." dark one said as he walked into the living room

" um enchantress who is this?" raven

" its simple really i am deaths brother the dark one the guardian of all magic and boyfriend to michelle or dark enchantress." dark one answered

" what do you want." death asked

" to babysit the children and to get to know them because i figured it was high time you met me mr. amd mrs. logan." the dark one answered

"ok but you know to the talent show isn't for another two months but if you want you can hand around until then if you want." beast boy asked

" deal but remeber when i baby sit there will be a price because with me there is always a price." the dark one answered

" name it." nightwing said

" the prices is let me be a titan." dark one stated

" deal just one thing we need a name to call you by we are in public as our secret identities." nightwing asked

" call me jason steven." dark one said.

" well jason steven welcome to the titans."nightwing said

two months later

before they knew it the day of of talent show was here soon they were on the watch in the room used as conference room when all members where needed basically the watchtowers aditourim.

"ok people listen up ...(long boring speech) so give it up for timewalker and the lords of time lights dim and music plays

timewalker:  
>It's astounding;<br>Time is fleeting;  
>Madness takes its toll.<br>But listen closely...

death:  
>Not for very much longer.<br>timewalker:  
>I've got to keep control.<p>

I remember doing the time-warp Drinking those moments when The Blackness would hit me

death:  
>And the void would be calling...<br>moonfire/morganna:  
>Let's do the time-warp again.<br>Let's do the time-warp again.

moonfire:  
>It's just a jump to the left.<p>

All:  
>And then a step to the right.<br>moonfire:  
>Put your hands on your hips.<p>

All:  
>You bring your knees in tight.<br>But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane.  
>Let's do the time-warp again.<br>Let's do the time-warp again.  
>death:<br>It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
>So you can't see me, no, not at all.<br>In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,  
>Well secluded, I see all.<br>timewalker:  
>With a bit of a mind flip death:<br>You're into the time slip.  
>timewalker:<br>And nothing can ever be the same.  
>death:<br>You're spaced out on sensation.  
>timewalker:<br>Like you're under sedation.

All:  
>Let's do the time-warp again.<br>Let's do the time-warp again.  
>morganna:<br>Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
>He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.<br>He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes.  
>He stared at me and I felt a change.<br>Time meant nothing, never would again.

All:  
>Let's do the time-warp again.<br>Let's do the time-warp again.  
>moonfire:<br>It's just a jump to the left.

All:  
>And then a step to the right.<br>moonfire:  
>Put your hands on your hips.<p>

All:  
>You bring your knees in tight.<br>But it's the pelvic thrust That really drives you insane.  
>Let's do the time-warp again.<p>

after they had finished wonder woman came back on stage and annouced starfire

"now give it up for starfire." wondeer woman said

starfire singing

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<p>

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!

Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well, now they know!

Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care What they're going to say Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

It's funny how some distance Makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand And here I'll stay Let the storm rage on!

My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back,  
>The past is in the past!<p>

Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand In the light of day Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<p>

soon it was time for nightwings group

" ok ladies and gentleman here is the drunken commoners." wonder woman shouted

nightwing/cyborg/beastboy

"Beer, Beer, Beer, tiddly beer, beer, beer

A long time ago way back in history When all there was to drink, was nothing but cups of tea.  
>Along came a man by the name of Charlie Mopps,<br>And he invented a wonderful drink and he made it out of hops.

Hey!

He must have been an admiral, a sultan, or a king.  
>And to his praises we shall always sing.<br>Look at what he's done for us, he's filled us up with cheer.  
>Lord Bless Charlies Mopps the man who invented Beer, Beer, Beer, tiddly beer, beer, beer<p>

The Drunken Rat, the Aiken Drum, the Trowles Pub as well,  
>One thing you can be sure of, it's Charlies' beer they sell So all ye lads and lasses at eleven o'clock ye stop.<br>For five short seconds, remember Charlies Mopps.

One,  
>Two,<br>Three,  
>Four,<br>Five...

Hey!

He must have been an admiral, a sultan, or a king.  
>And to his praises we shall always sing.<br>Look at what he's done for us, he's filled us up with cheer.  
>Lord Bless Charlies Mopps the man who invented Beer, Beer, Beer, tiddly beer, beer, beer<p>

A barrel of malt, a bushel of hops, you stir it around with a stick.  
>The kind of lubrication to make your engines tick.<br>forty pints of wallop a day will keep away the quacks.  
>Its only eight pence ha-penny, and one and six in tax.<p>

One,  
>Two,<br>Three,  
>Four,<br>Five...

Hey!

He must have been an admiral, a sultan, or a king.  
>And to his praises we shall always sing.<br>Look at what he's done for us, he's filled us up with cheer.  
>Lord Bless Charlies Mopps the man who invented Beer, Beer, Beer, tiddly beer, beer, beer, tiddly beer, beer, beer.<p>

The Lord bless Charlie Mopps.

" ok folks to more acts and the judges will decide who is justice leagues nex talented heroes or heroine so give it up for the monster girls." wonder woman annouced

hera/ artemis/ aphrodite

"We are monsters we are proud We are monsters say it loud High school's a horror Can't get out of my bed Everybody's talking but it's not in my head They say don t be different be like them instead But they can't keep us a down cause' we're Monster High bred

The clock is striking 13 (Whoa oh oh oh)  
>It's time to cheer for your team (Whoa oh oh oh)<br>You are ghoulest ghoul by far So don t be afraid of who you are

Cause' tonight were gonna leave our fears behind We're in it together Stepping out and we're letting our spirits fly Stay fierce forever Wa wa wa wa oh Freak out if you dare Wa wa wa wa oh Your best nightmare Don t stop rocking your right to fright We are Monster High

We are monsters, we are proud We are monsters, say it loud (Come on)

Perfectly imperfect, and we do it our way United not divided won't get cast away They say go run and hide But I just gotta say We're drop dead gorgeous each and every day

The clock is striking 13 (Whoa oh oh oh)  
>It's time to scream your team (Whoa oh oh oh)<br>We don't have to say goodbye Cause' friends like these will never die

Cause' tonight were gonna leave our fears behind We're in it together Stepping out and we're letting our spirits fly Stay fierce forever Wa wa wa wa oh Freak out if you dare Wa wa wa wa oh Your best nightmare Don't stop rocking your right to fright We are Monster High

We are monsters, we are proud We are monsters, say it loud (We are Monster High)  
>We are monsters, we are proud We are monsters We are Monster High<p>

" thanks girls you did great but now folks here is the last act out of thirty so please give it up for RAVEN! wonder woman shouted

raven singing counting stars

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right By doing the wrong thing And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love And I feel it burn Down this river every turn Hope is our four letter word Make that money Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old Young, but I'm not that bold And I don't think the world is sold I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong By doing the right thing I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)<br>Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
>Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars<p>

Oh, oh, oh.

[ 4x:]  
>Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned<p>

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
>Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)<br>Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[ 4x:]  
>Take that money Watch it burn Sink in the river The lessons I learned"<p>

" whew that was powerful stuff ok people and the winner of this years talent show is... RAVEN! wonder woman shouted

an hour later the returned home to find all the babies in their cribs and the dark one past out on their couch nobody argued when dark enchantress telepoted away with him to their rooom.


	9. Chapter 9

the soldiers four

chapter nine: attack of the weeping angels

it had been two months since the talent show everyone was now getting back to routine which was training, fighting, changing diapers, far eveything was on this morning to the dark one it was the morning that he was finally going to ask dark enchantress to marry him he had it all planned breakfast on the roof while watching the sunrise then ask the question. for now he was glad that he asked her parents first. now that he was thinking about it remebers that day perfectly.

flash back

it was morning time and the ones that were awake was raven,beast boy, and dark one a.k.a jason steven but on this morning dark one was about to ask dark enchantress's parents for her hand in marriage.

" so jason what is it that you wanted to ask us?" raven asked before taking a sip of her herbal tea

" well the point is i love your daughter michelle with all my heart and would do everything to safe from any harm but what i am trying to say is that i want to marry your daughter and i want to know if i can have your blessing." the dark one asked

" yes you have our blessing but just remeber if you make my little girl unhappy i am taking her back you understand me." beast boy said

" i understand." dark one answered

end of flash back

to him nothing was going to ruin this day but as usual he wrong but for right now he whated to make this perfect so he finished breakfast he went to set everything up. as soon as finished he went to get his girlfriend. he went to their room as he opened the door he expected her to be still asleep but instead he found awake staring out the window. quietly he walked over to her side and sat down.

"hey whats wrong deary." dark one asked

" nothing waitng for the sun to rise." dark one answered

" well do you want to have breakfast on the roof with me and we can watch it rise together." he asked

" sure." she replied

"ok but hurry the sun rises in twenty minutes." he stated

twenty minutes later and one eaten breakfast the time came for the popping of the question. so dark one stood with his girlfriend as he waited for the sun to reach the half way point so he can ask her . a few minutes later

" enchantress you know i love you and would personally protect you from at the cost of my own life and or hurt the person who hurts you right." he asked

" yeah." she asked

" and you know that i want nothing more then to spend every waking hour at your side and to be the father of any children you have right." he asked her

" yeah but why are asking these things." she answered and asked

" because ( gets on one knee and pulls out a diamond ring) michelle arella logan will you do me the honnor of becoming my wife?" he asked

at first she didn't know what to say because she wasn't the to feel happy but this blew that out of the water as she said

" yes a million times yes i will marry you darky." she said as she used her pet name for him

" i love you enchantress." he sid as he slid the ring on her finger as they stood there having a hardcore make out session nightwing called them to living room due to an emergency

a few minutes later.

" what is going on don't you realize you inturupted something inportant.?" dark one said

" what could be more important than this." nightwing asked

" tell you later but what is the emergency." dark enchatress asked

" dark one its the weeping angels those son of bitches are back." timewalker stated

" how i thought you erased the for existence." dark one asked

" acutally i didn't i locked them in a quatum lock and them i sealed in core of a black hole. but i don't see how they escaped." he answered.

" well same here but what is a quatum lock?" death asked her fiance` who proposed to her this morning on the beach surronding the tower

" a quatum lock is lock where if you look at something with the lock on them they can't move but if you don't they can move but when sealed the away i placed guards all around them so thaey are observed at all hours there were twenty four guards with about twelve hour shifts so while on group is relaxing the other is watching them." timewalker explained

" well how do we defeat them." cyborg asked

" will their is one way now i have to open a crack in time which will erase them from existence." timewalker stated

" ok how long do you need." nightwing said

" at least ten minutes." timwalker said

" done titans go except you trigon watch the kids." nightwing said

an hour later

" timewalker we need that crack now." nightwing shouted

" already on it." timewalker stated as he got to his knees and put his hands together with his indexs fingers pointing towards his mnutes had passed in which a creak that hung in the air appeared before him. ten minutes later it was ready.

" ok its ready but i can't hold them for long." timewalker said as blood began to pour from his from his eyes,ears,nose, and mouth.

" ok everybody start throwing the angels into the crack." nightwing shouted.

after ten minutes and all the angels were gone but for some reason everyone still remebered why they had fought.

" nice job with the time crack timewalker." nightwing said

" timewalker were are you?" nightwing asked

" um guys he is right here and you might want to call an ambulance." dark one said as he picked up an unconicous time walker who was bleeding from his eyes,ears,noise,  
>and mouth.<p>

" oh my god timewalker what happened to him." death asked as she began to cry

" well it seems that the time crack was to much for to handle." dark one answered

few hours later

" mrs. lance?" dr strange called out when walked in to the waiting room

" yes? how is my fiance`?" she asked the doctor

" stable it seem that what ever he did seem to sap his strength but right now he is in a coma and we don't know when he will wake up i am sorry." dr strange replied

" can i see him at least." death asked

" sure room 206 down the hall on your left dear." dr strange answered

" thank you doc." she said as she went to see her fiance`

as she opened the door she saw that he was hooked up to all sorts of machinces.

" oh tom why did you have to use your special ability you need to wake because i hadn't told anybody but i am pregnant again." she sadi as she fell to her knees and laid the upper half have body on him and began to cry only to stop when timewalker grbbed her hand said

" why are you crying you know i hate it when you cry and are you really pregnant again.?" timewalker asked

" timewalker you are awake but how?" death asked

" your crying woke me beause i can't stand it when you are sad." timewalker explained

" i am sorry its just that when they said didn't know when you will wake i couldn't stand knowing you might not get to see the birth of your next child tom." death said

" so you are pregnant?" timewalker asked

" yes i am." death answered

" good i hope its a boy." timewalker said

" so do i because i want son who is just like his daddy." death

" me to now lets go home but first i am leaving a note saying what happened and leaving some money for their troubles that ok honey." timewalker said and asked

" yeah but hurry ok the titans will be here in two hours to see you." death said

soon enough timehad dressed and wrote the note and summoned six hundred dollars as payment. as soon as he finished he teleported to the tower along with death scaring the hell out of the rest of the titans. 


	10. Chapter 10

the soldiers four

chapter ten: death of a titan

it had been two weeks since timewalkers accident and recovery things settled down and life seemed to chug on. but for death and dark enchantress these last two weeks were devoted for the wedding planning and both agreed that the beach was the perfect place to get married. to them nothing was going to ruin their wedding in two weeks but as usual they we wrong unknown to them tradgy was just around the corner. but today for them was poetry day and timewalker promised a special love sonnet just for her.

later that night

"ok people settled as you all know tonights poem and song night and yes there is a one hundred dollar cash prize to the winner." cyborg stated

" ok timewalker you are up." cyborg annouced

" thanks and death i wrote this just for you." timewalker stated

" her eyes pale sapphire blue, hair darker than night with skin pale and white as wintery snow she is the love of me my one mortals delight no gem compares to our loves greater glow me her zeus and she my queen hera her beauty worthy of no treasures bounty our love nothing of this mortal era her grace knows no endless boundary her lips my achilles heel our love we will cherish time has no endlee reel for than our love shall perish i will protect her with my last breath for if she dies i will follow with my death." timewalker said

" that was beautiful thank you." death said as she started to cry with joy

" you are welcome." timewalker sadi as he kissed her

whoop whoop whoop

" titans trouble." nightwing called

" who is it this time." beast boy asked

" slade." nightwing answered

" well titans go." nightwing shouted leaving behind dark seductress to watch the kids

minutes later ( outside titns tower because thats where slade was attacking.)

" ok here is the plan i take slade timewalker and cyborg take tweedle dee and tweddle dumbledick while the rest of you get the slade bots." nightwing stated

" okay." everyone replied

as the fight raged on all seemed to go well unti they heard a gun go off and turned to see nightwing fall back and a hole in the middle of his chest and slade retreating

" NIHGTWING!" timewalker yelled as he ran over to nightwing and fell to his knees and picked his torso up as everybody gathered around

" come on nightwing stay with me you are not dying on me." timewalker stated as he removed moved nightwings mask

"i am sorry but i am clocking out here but i am finaly glad to have the almost american dream all i was missing was the dog." nightwing gasped

" don't talk you are going to fine the justice league are going to be here soon hold." timewalker said

" you know i am glad that ..." nightwing said as he closed his eyes one last time.

" come nightwing wake up we need you." timewalker said but gave cause nightwing died in his arms

" leave us please." timewalker said

" but don't we need to..." cyborg started to say

" I SAID LEAVE!" timewalker shouted

soon everyone left and timewalker stood up and said into the communicater in his pocket watch

" nightwing is down don't come for the body i want to honor him properly." timewalker said

hours later

"hey guys look theres smoke on the beach lets go check it out." sonja said

in the bushes surronding the beach they saw a semicircle of native americans around a burning prye that held nightwings body and timewalker on his knees chanting

"ey O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy ...  
>Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao Ly O Ley O Lay - LaLe Loy Lao Le O Le O Lo - La Loy La Ly O Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Ley O Lay - Lay Le Loy Lao " timewalker finished<p>

the rest of the titans watch as nightwings body dissolved in to light and rise in to the sky as they watched they saw that a new constellation form in shaped of nightwing and that the space between the stars connect wit a glowinging line.

" there now yo can live forever among the stars old friend." timewalker said

and when the titans blinked the prye and the native americans were gone and they watch as timewalker walked down the beach but what they didn't know was that his eyes turned black with blood lust. 


End file.
